


Ineffable Prompts

by CarlaCreatesss



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comic, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, More tags to be added at a later date, Nudity, Other, SUCH FLUFF, Sex, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlaCreatesss/pseuds/CarlaCreatesss
Summary: A place for prompts I fill for Good Omens. ❤❤❤
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	1. Introduction

I started taking some prompt requests on my fanart insta, and thought I'd post them here as well, especially when they have to be censored over on the instagrams and those times I can't even post them over on the tumblrs. :)

Please do enjoy! Come say hullo at my instagram: carlacreatesss

❤❤❤


	2. Ready?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale makes sure Crowley is ready. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Content Warning :** Complete Nudity, Cunnilingus
> 
> **Medium :** Mixed Media (graphite, ink, colored digitally)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well… Here we go. U///U;;; I asked for prompts on the Instgrams, and the first one was, “Aziraphale eating out Crowley, either wives or husbands!”, and I decided on husbands, BUT, Crowley has a vulva. But, you can see that…
> 
> But yah… I like how it all came out. And only flat colors, as I couldn’t decide how I wanted to shade it. ;P ❤ I highly enjoy the fanon of Aziraphale turning into his true form during sex/orgasm, and thought, why not when he gives pleasure as well??? And, I thought Crowley could be going snakey like, hence the scales (they need work) . . .
> 
> But yes, enjoy, m’dears!
> 
> Hearts,
> 
> Carla ❤ ❤ ❤


	3. Merry Birthday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley And Aziraphale celebrates author/artist's birthday! ;P ❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Content Warning :** None
> 
> **Medium :** Graphite, Col-Erase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it was my birthday last Friday and I asked for some prompts, and some were wishing me 'Happy Birthday!', so. . . You can see how this is a prompt. ;D ❤❤❤
> 
> But yes! Enjoy, m'dears. UwU ❤❤❤


	4. Sleepy Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you just need some cuddles as you sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Content Warning :** Slightly Nudity
> 
> **Medium :** Graphite, Col-Erase Pencils

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a prompt for 'The Ineffable boys and some sleeping cuddles', so, here we be. ❤❤❤
> 
> I do post much sooner on my instagram, so if you'd like to see and say hullo; come along, if you fancy. I'm carlacreatesss over there as well. UwU ❤❤❤❤❤


End file.
